Devices that utilize a battery regularly require an apparatus to fix the battery in a desired position in order to maintain an electrical connection between the battery and the device. In many instances, the device includes a circuit board.
Commonly, battery holders, including side loading battery holders and top loading battery holders, are connected to a circuit board to place a battery in electrical connection with the circuit board. However, these battery holders typically require a substantial amount of space on a surface of a circuit board and, as is the case for side loading battery holders, require additional space for clearance to allow a battery to be installed and removed. This space is very valuable as other components must also be arranged on the circuit board and in many instances there is a need to keep the size of the circuit board as small as possible. Additionally, many existing battery top loading holders require a plurality of complex and cumbersome fastening and/or covering systems to ensure a battery is secured within the holder and in contact with the circuit board. As such, existing top loading battery holders are costly to produce, time consuming to assemble and can be difficult to access to remove and replace a battery when necessary due to the fastening and/or covering system used to secure the battery in the holder.